1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus and an object identifying of photographing an action performed to an object with an appliance by a photographing device, recording it as video data, and playing back the video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been an increase in the need to film (video-capture) operation or conference contents which are performed in a working position, a conference room or the like by using appliances such as a display, a printer or the like, and use the filmed (captured) video as a record of the operation or a record of the conference. In such a case, it has been needed to improve convenience in searching for a target object from a lengthy video and various techniques for that purpose have been proposed (for example, prior art references 1-5).
Prior art reference 1 intends to search a particular participant's statement from a photographed conference video. Reference 1 discloses a technology of identifying remarks/voice of a particular participant in a video-captured meeting. The technology has the participant him/herself set the target, thereby eliminating erroneous recognition and labor of manual setting by the operator.
Prior art reference 2 intends to extract a reusable graphic object from a usual white board. It extracts a drawn graphic object from capture data on a white board in a photographed video. Accordingly, the graphic object can be associated with audio data which works together on a time axis.
Prior art reference 3 intends to create minutes of a television conference held at many positions in a form by which the source of the information can be determined. It can indicate the position the information transmitted from and the order of transmission.
Prior art reference 4 is adapted to perform enlargement of an image in a specified region by associating live images captured by a plurality of cameras with the cameras photographing the images, without involving the cameras.
Prior art reference 5 is adapted to transfer data to an appliance capturing a live video or to transfer data from the appliance by using a camera recognizing the appliance.
Prior art references 1 to 5 are shown below.
Prior Art Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-208188
Prior Art Reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-080750
Prior Art Reference 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-175517
Prior Art Reference 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-128057
Prior Art Reference 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-051778
In prior art reference 1, however, only a method for identifying a participant's video is disclosed, and a method for identifying an appliance and an object in the appliance is not focused on. Therefore, it cannot identify a display object on a display or a print object on a printer output tray.
In prior art reference 2, only a usual white board is targeted and a method for identifying an appliance or an object in the appliance is not focused on. Therefore, prior art reference 2 can neither identify a display object on a display or a print object on a printer output tray, for example.
Further, in prior art reference 3, a method for identifying an object in generated minutes of a conference is not disclosed. Therefore, prior art reference 3 can neither identify a display object on a display or a print object on a printer output tray, for example.
Further, in prior art reference 4, only a live video and a camera photographing the video are associated with each other and a method for identifying an appliance in the video or an object in the appliance is not focused on. Therefore, prior art reference 4 can neither identify a display object on a display or a print object on a printer output tray.
And, in prior art reference 5, a camera recognizes only an appliance in a video and a method for identifying an object in an appliance is not focused on. Further, a specific realizing method is not clear for recognizing an appliance in a video. Therefore, the prior art reference 5 can neither identify a display object on a display or a print object on a printer output tray.